Dark Carnival
by L. K. Synthesis
Summary: Being Trained by the Black Knight Allen Finds herself not wanting to join the Dark Order; but continue Hunting demons, but fate had other plans. Now that the Earl is gone Allen finds she may get her wish.
1. Chaotic End

FIRSTDMC/DGM Crossover IN ENGLISH; Slight AU:

Fem Demon Allen Walker/ Dante

_All characters are property of their respective owners this story was not written for profit. Beta comments like correcting spelling and Grammar do not belong in the Signed Reviews. If you are going to leave such a comment Please take the time to use E-Mail or Private Message instead._

**Prologue: Chaotic End**

Looming Victorian buildings in a elegant white emphasized by the bright flowers in the window boxes and urns that adorned the streets. The town was beautiful unsoiled and lifeless except for one figure, a shadow of a young teenager was walking into the distance; their destination clear in their mind. None but this youth knew the real truth of where this place was and what it was.

As the young teen passed a building the shadowy figure of a demon appeared. Blackened skin, white dress suite the eyes and mouth with only two orbs and a grin all making the figure looks like a demented clown. If you passed by you would only see the youth and not the shadowy figure fallowing in the mirrors. The figure was an essence of a memory the reminder of who the youth was what horrible creator lied within waiting to get out and reek vengeance.

An a emerald door opens the seen of a small foyer appears; the only thing in the room is a strange mirror wall a white piano with black ivory's and a couch. The young teen sighed in relief and walked to the mirror. Placing a blood covered hand on one of the metal supports and revealing a hidden sliding door. Behind it an elaborately decorated room, but this wasn't the teen's reason for coming here.

Pale porcelain skin and white hair covered in blood and ripped clothing walked forward; the young teens face was so covered in blood that the odd shaped scar could not be seen. Its normal appearance was a Pentacle star above her left eyebrow that dripped to a lightning shape across her cheek. It was accented by a intersecting scar that fallowed the bottom of her eye. This was Allen's unique curse that allowed her to see the deadly Akuma even in their human guise. Thou the Millennium Earl was now dead, she could still see them to this day but her eye never gave her pain when she wasn't able to hunt them.

Her silver eyes were now dull and seemingly lifeless with dreary bags underneath them and streaks where tears had mixed with the blood. Since the fight a lot of the blood had dried up leaving nothing but a dust that would vanish from the arc's clean surface leaving the same serene look it held before the bloody footprints made their mark.

The fight still fresh the tee's mind as she walked into a lovely Mabel tile bathroom; stripping off the reminisce of the tethered cloth before turning on the hot water. There was one final thing that had to be done before the blood could be cleaned. A demon hand with a green cross and a regular hand made their way to the slender neck of the figure and pulled an imaginary Chan and with a snap the imagination faded.

A young woman stood in the place of what once was a boy a gold and Platinum chain with a broken clasp in her hands, it had served its purpose. It still had value but no longer was it a magic item, the illusion it hid was not needed. Allen looked at the chain it was a final gift form the Black Knight before he diapered so long ago after training her.

She didn't like holding back, but when the chains effects were noted Allen knew he was trying to protect her. The fact that revealing herself as she really was could be her death did not escape her notion. After all Allen was a rare forum of demoness, and the Vatican never handled that information properly.

With a sigh Allen places the chain in a glass dish and walked into the shower intent on washing the dried blood form her frame. She let out a gasp as the water hit her stiff mussels instantly calming her, her tired body that begged for sleep figured it could wait till its owner was finished with this ritualistic therapy. She was no longer concerned with hiding herself having completed her "destiny" she didn't have to hold back anymore.

Truth be told she lost the notion to do so in the Fight with the back hared gentleman Known as the Millennium Earl. He was a man most often seen as a portly figure with a inhuman grin and a long nose. In disguise he was an UGLY thing but the devil was one of deception and the Earl was actually quite beautiful in person. Allen felt it a shame that a human as pretty as him had to die, but it couldn't be helped.

Shedding her human forum Allen proceeded to care for the feathered wings on her back and the odd tail. Thinking for a while Allen only hid her wings after that leaving the dragon like tail to be seen by all. Finishing up her shower she Turned off the water and reached for the white towel to dry herself. as she walked out a basketball sized Golden creator was sitting on the bed with a suitcase handle in its mouth, the only signs it being a creator from the sight being the Feathery wings and lion tail.

"Did you get what I asked Tim." she asked the Golem nodded its reply dropping the case on the bed and reverting to a smaller size. While he liked to be big it was horribly inconvenient; so he always made himself smaller so his master could comfortably carry him.

Allen walked over to the case dressed in nothing but the towel. She took her time rummaging through the case that held her female cloths. She took her time picking out something nice for her job and pulled out a bag of makeup and a Pink haired wig. It was something she did on a frequent occasion. She had a second job than an exorcist now since all that remind was a few distraught and unrecognized Akuma that have lost their power and poison.

Soon there would be no more Dark Order their purpose would be fulfilled. Allen was not so lucky, to prevent the Earl form returning she had to Take his Place. This meant that Allen was now Immortal unlike her Family form long ago. In truth she alone took the burden of sin form the Earl and was to be a guardian to the very knowledge that Eve tempted Adam with. The very Knowledge that drove him insane creating the evil monster within.

This of course gave a new room to the arc's ever expanding Library, a room Allen separated and stored with a hidden passage in the Piano room. Allen knew this was not going to salve the issue of people wanting the forbidden knowledge but she was Charged to keep it safe. Eventually Allen added the resurrection project of the Vatican called the "Second Exorcist project", the Kormilion Blueprints (all of them). The science departments research into the Gods Crystals, also called Innocence, and all knowledge of the Black Order was also sealed in that room.

From then on Neah the Musician became known as Neah the keeper, this became Allen's new name as the Vatican stomped using God's Child or God's Clown to describe her Noticing that she couldn't live off the arc let alone the Vatican; Allen had decided to get into the Bar tending busyness. And while she was dirt tired right now she had a job that needed doing and it wasn't an Akuma report.

Pickings were slim for a female bartender but Allen managed to secure a nice gig with a Place Called Love Planet. The only downside of course was the Wardrobe Allen had to be Taunting in her choice of attire. Her small frame and physique made it difficult but she eventually found a stable look. It consisted of a pure black Bondage top that if she didn't wear a string bikini top would show off a lot of boob. The outfit reminded her of a dog suite but it was very different.

It resembles a long sleeved turtleneck with a large upside down V cut into the bottom of it that was so high and wide It revealed her entire chest area it only came with matching garter belt and boots Leaving Allen to fill in the holes if she wanted to maintain some privacy in the outfit. She had chosen to wear it with a pair of PVC hiphuggers that had places for the garter belt to hook onto and a black bikini top.

When complete she put on her gloves and leather shackles completing the look Tim who had been waiting patiently took this opportunity to hop on top of the wig. His mission besides a decoration Allen always had in her hair was to make sure her wig didn't fall off. Allen than went to worrying about the scar on her face Sometimes it brought too much attention so Allen resorted to concealing it with waterproof makeup.

Satisfied with her appearance Allen donned a Black trench coat and headed out to her job at Love Planet. She was never required to please the men other than the occasional flirt and serving their drinks but she was grateful for being able to literally fade into the shadows. The Job did required her to look the other way she she got smacked or groped in the ass by horny men but the pay was well worth it. She was as yet unaware that her job was about to get a lot more inserting.

~At the Love Planet Brothel~

When Allen entered some greeted her by her stage Name 'Marionette' and by others as her actual name making it sound more like a nickname than her actual name. Allen was not too keen on giving them any different nicknames she had. The time passing had not been kind to her in regards to the memory's of her friends or the nicknames she had been given.

Allen did manage to gain the attention of a man named Enzo who directionality called her silver Jester for the color of her metallic tail. She didn't know much as to why she had the tail, the only thing Allen knew about the tail was that LIKE her innocence she was Born with it and it too changes where as it was once silver it was now jet black like her arm.

Today however there was no Enzo just a strange man in a read trench coat being teased by a stripper named Kiki. The girl wasn't sincere about her taunting of taking him home to 'get laid' but than Allen wasn't sure why she kept changing her stage name every night. She was clad in a simple very see through brightly colored teddy and thong combo. She seemed rather quiet today that made Allen even more curious.

It took until she noticed Allen that the girl piped up and Allen's nerves to settle; "Eeee Silver Joker Come say hello to Dante!" she exclaimed using Enzo's nickname,

"I thought you ladies were calling me Marionette?" Allen said with a smile, "I must admit I have never seen this man before." said Allen walking towards the two. Kiki jumped off Dante and gave the small teen a bear hug she was soon never to forget.

"Oh that's because you just started a month ago and Dante here got back form a job across seas. SAY I got a great idea why don't you be Dante's Lady toy for the day?" Dante was about to say something than Kiki shushed him and give him a wink. Allen wasn't as amused.

"Sorry Kiki, its almost happy hour and you know how old Jeeves gets." Allen apologized, "My regrets Mr. Dante if you were looking forward to it Maybe if you got time later after happy hour I would be happy to fulfill Kiki's toy request." the phrase left a bad taste in Allen's mouth but She was use to doing and saying worse when paying off crossed debts; most of she rather NOT get into too much.

Kiki was about to interject something when Dante silenced her with a rather well placed grope "Sure babe after happy hour than; if only to appease 'kiki's' Teasing a little." he than turned to his current 'toy' with a grin. "you need to settle down you know pops doesn't like you teasing the new girl since last one." Kiki giggled and bounded off to go do her thing with her other 'customers' and when Allen brought Dante's drink he stopped her form running off.

When Allen looked to Dante he simply motioned to the side of his head she looked at the mirror to see her wig was slipping and quickly readjusted it with a blush. Dante than let her go about her job and there was no more fuss that night, contrary to earlier Kiki let Allen go home early seeing as she had gotten a bruised ass form men trying to see what color her hair really was and using pinches to do it.

It wasn't till after she left that Allen encountered some trouble. Truth be told it was inevitable she had noticed some men flowing her but soon as she let her aura as a Noah out they backed off. This one however was not swayed by the darkness. As the figure Allen knew to be Neah grew more and more like the man to a point where he Became her reflection she could fell her own darkness grow thicker. The man that fallowed her however still didn't sway or didn't notice, so Allen changed her route to enter a dark ally.

Soon as she was there she decided to play dumb; "Oh?" her one word was the trigger as she felt the figure rush her through her aura. Allen was too quick however and ran up the wall and avoided being pinned to it. At first Allen thought it was the man named Dante, but she realized it was some random guy she had never seen before and Allen made a habit of keeping an eye on every man entering Love Planet. After all her job was to make sure they got their drinks and knowing someone's usual meant better service and good tips.

Allen growled at the man than Broke out in a flat out run, hoping to lose him in a crowded street. Luck was not to much on her side as he seemed to have friends. Growing up in Europe Allen was well aware of the conscience if she didn't get away. Using the arc was not an option she was not gonna let them chase her around the sacred city. Allen had two options Outrun them or fight them, she certainly as hell wasn't gonna let them have their way with her.

This left only one option open to her. Allen turned to the men with a sinister smirk on her face before she took to the sky in a dramatic leap climbing the side of a building in blinding speed. 'that should lose em' she thought as she continued towards the roof and took off once more. To her dismay some did fallow her. She hissed activating her eye that had grown so powerful it could reveal ANY inhuman; this revealed that her stalkers were demon in origin. This was a good development it meant she could KILL them now.

The question now was should she use her power as a Noah, the power to use any shattered Innocence, or let them think shes powerless and use Crowned Clown to finish them off. There was the other option, she remember that Dante smelled of a unique power, something no normal human had with them. Allen could only remember one other person with that smell to them, it was a long-shot but if Dante was the son of the Black Knight these losers were in for the shock of their life.

It was a trick only the bloodline of the knight and his most trusted knew, it was also a trick Allen knew thou she had long since forgotten if it was Neah or her that was thought. Without thinking further on it Allen concentrated on summoning the energy and soon found herself heading towards the same place she left, this was prefect Landing in the ally behind the Love Planet she heard a Click and the first one of her stalkers to fallow her found a bullet in his face.


	2. New Alliences

**Chapter One: New Alliances**

The Demon body collided with the floor and Blood started to pool around it as it burst into a dim flame lighting the area. Standing there was none other than Dante with a smoking gun. "well well if it isn't little Marionette, having a party without me Babe?" he said with a grin.

"Actually I thought I would bring the party to you Since you don't seem to get any of my invites." Allen joked back avoiding being tackled by another demon in human skin. Dante was Quick to give this one a similar facial treatment.

"well than since we got so many crashers let take this elsewhere!" He said obviously eying why she chose a darkened Ally way. She just grinned at him, "I dare you to show me what you got!" he teased. "I can smell it on you The blood of Akuma."

"Oh my aren't you the gentleman," She said removing her left glove and activating her claw. The fingers on her left arm expanded into deadly blades as a strip of silver wrapped itself around her wrist settling into a crown shape. A white Phantom with a silver mask pulled itself form the Balck skin of her arm wrapping around her torso the silver jesters mask coming to rest under her neck. The ghostlike entry covered her right arm in a silken fabric covered her back and formed a fur lined hood with three diamond like fox tails that remind ethereal like as the rest of the fabric made a tail on the coat flailing out like a pair of wings seemingly gar to tear the Demons apart.

Allen grasped her left wrist with a sinister smirk "Hope you don't mind my clowning," she said the smirk never leaving her face for a second as _s_drew her arm out into a Long Claymore Adorned with a cross shaped decoration on the insanely large blade looking way to big to wield with one hand yet Allen seemed unfazed by its size.

Dante holstered his gun and Pulled Rebellion form the sheath on his back as if to challenge her. The demons that were chasing Allen descended on the duo with renewed Vigor intent on blood. The two hunters exchanged one final glance before attacking the demons that had them surrounded.

The hunters danced between the blows like a waltzing couple their movements fluid and matching each other. The more the demons came for them the more they got cut down in the display of elegant blows and refined swordsmanship. During this time no one came form ally entry that wasn't a demon; too scared by the screaming dead monsters that came after after Allen or Dante himself once it became noted he was helping her. The energy was eccentrically lively and the two sword fighters raveled in it soon finding their enemy's fleeing.

Once The demons were all killed, with the exception of a few that got smart enough to flee, Allen put the claymore to her stub where her arm once was and let it collapse back into the odd colored limb then phantom fading the last to leave being the mask. Dante pulled out one of his guns and fired off a few rounds into the fleeing demons as if to say 'and stay gone' before holstering his weapons. "Well sweetheart looks like I should play with you more often." he joked turning to Allen in time to catch her as she stumbled. "WHOH; babe you alright?"he asked.

"Ya... I'm just...tired is all." she said regaining some of her footing with Dante's help.

"HI'll tell ya what, you can come stay at my place for a while and get some rest. Its not very far and I take by the lack of transportation you tend to live nearby as well since the subway is closed round these parts at night." he offered, Allen nodded and let Dante escorted her to the Devil May Cry. Somewhere along the lines Allen must have passed out and Dante carried her the rest of the way, because the next thing she remembered was waking up in a warm bed in a strange room. The room smelled oddly of gunpowder, sword wax, lighter fluid and kinda like Dante.

Allen groaned letting out a hiss as she got up and looked around and found who she was looking for perched upon the dresser bedside her. She motioned for the creator to tell her what happened and It did. It was called Timcampy a altered dark order golem that resembled a small birdlike creator with a lions tail. Tim showed Allen what transpired shortly after Dante's invite, and she was grateful for him being at lease somewhat more a gentleman about it than other people she lost awareness around.

After seeing what Tim had recorded Allen made her way downstairs to find Dante at his desk. He appeared to be passed out with some random Auto magazine placed over his face and his feet propped up on his desk. Allen was tempted to roll her eyes at the man still very unbelieving this Man was one of the demon Sparda's offspring.

Sparda was a warrior and to spite his bazaar quarks would probably never be cough asleep with another demon in the building. While there were demons he did trust, like Allen, he still never let his guard down. Even the fragility Allen always had due to her Crystal was not a deodorant to his alertness. Curiosity getting the beater of her Allen decided to see if said punk was really asleep of just pretending.

Thinking for moment she decided on a rather amusing way to see. Making her way over to where he sat swaying her hips along the way she hummed a gentle tune that sounded as mysterious as her plan. Standing next to him she contemplated what kind of convalescences were there for a moment before she suddenly straddled him and ranked her nails down his chest. And before she could register what happened Allen found herself pinned to Dante's desk Said hunter looming over her.

"Morning beautiful!" he said looking oddly at her hairline. Dante cocked his head for a moment than removed the pink wig chickening. "Should have expected that one." He was about to lean down and kiss her when the doors to the Devil May Cry burst open and a scowling priest stood in the way.

"EXCORCIST ALLEN WALKER!" he hissed. The man wore maroon outfit adorned with the seal of Vatican City. He had blond hair tied back in a neat lose ponytail and upon his forehead were two dots. Dante looked at the newcomer with a glare all his own, not being one to like any officials belonging to the Vatican's higher establishment. Allen pouted form her position under Dante that liked a little more comprehending than it should have.

"What the FUCK do you want two dot!" Dante growled not being pleased his booty time was intercepted by the official. Dante's comment left Allen shocked for a mere second there he sounded EXACTLY like Kanda. Shaking off the feeling Allen dropped her head over the desk to look at link and ask a burning question that seemed to ebb at her mind.

"How the Bloody hell did you find me?" she asked not minding or paying attention to the feral Growl emanating form Dante no doubt targeting Link. His growling was subdues some when Allen rubbed her leg against his thy as if to say 'down boy' and her message was revived.

"One of you're coworkers saw you walking here with him; we were informed when we went to investigate you're mysterious disappearance." Links words made Dante curious and he looked down at what appeared to be a rather Irate Allen.

"For Christs sake LINK I'm fucking dam near my breaking point with this being treated like a baby 10 fucking years AFTER I killed the Earl. Now if you don't mind I will be turning my report no the only Akuma I have dealt with recently when I get back to the arc. For now however FUCK OFF and let me enjoy my time with Dante here for a little longer.

Oh and Howard while you're at it tell you're superiors I suggest they remove the oversize stack of twigs form their Asses before Prattling on about MY man hunting I'm a bloody general now and the only one harassed 24/7 at that!" her words made the man freeze in his place and a well timed hiss had him exiting the building with haste. Dante burst out laughing berrying his face in her shoulder to stifle the laughter."what I haven't had any sex for too long Male or Female."

Dante sighed" sounded like you had to head home thou." he pulled himself form her, "you working tonight?" he asked.

"Yes why;"she answered.

"Just wondering why a hoard of demons wanted you, was it that ass or something else." Allen shrugged at Dante as he let her up form his desk. Shaking her head she picked up her wig form the desk where Dante had placed it and proceeded to the door.

"I will look into it, Pleasure meeting you Dante, looking forward to tonight Perhaps we can discuss this further in one of the private rooms at Love Planet." Dante nodded and watched her walk out of the shop her golden pet at her heals, he was about to make a dry comment as a certain unwanted visitor walked in.

"New toy?" she asked gesturing to Allen's fleeting forum; "You know there was a Vatican official waiting outside right, tell me he was a customer the church is bound to pay a fortune!" a Black haired woman walking up to Dante's desk and sat on it a mysterious glam to her multicolored eyes.

"No lady," he answered "Just big brother coming to ruin a make out session with his little sister." He picked up his magazine and placed it back on his face than proceed to Ignore the rest of the woman's rants, specially the part where she suggested another SHIT job he was gonna just have to send Nero or Tish on anyhow. Secretly Dante wondered why Lady tried pushing them upon him, she was working with Lady and Nero was a mercenary for hire to any demon hunter that willed it so long as they were willing to pay the city of Fortuna for his services.

Dante supposed there in was the truth as to why Lady didn't want to give this mission up so easily to anyone stern about their cut. Nero could not be swindled, and Tish was a hard ass when it came to deals. Eventually Dante gave up and accepted the mission, besides it was something to pass the time until he got to see the cute Marionette again.


	3. Chimera Devils Kitten

**Chapter Two: Chimera; Devils Kitten**

Once outside Allen had readjusted her trench coat and replaced her wig while begin glared at by Link as they walked to Allen's apartment that served as a cover for the now only active Portal to the Arc. With a sigh she put her hand up and pinched Links cheek, "you know that was a little humiliating there." Allen said moving her hand up and down to emphasize her point. She let go of the Crow's cheek that now sprouted a angry red marking.

Howard growled but remind quiet as they continued down the street; Soon they arrived at Allen's Complex where in the landlord made his presence known. "Ah, Miss. walker a package has arrived for you this morning and you're rent is due in a week."

"Just Allen is alright and Lets handle the rent issue right now how much do I owe for the moth." She said walking to the counter pulling out the roll of tips she revived. The man at the counter looked rather oddly.

With a stern look form Link the man nodded and pulled up her Bill for the month. "you're rent for the month is 1,600 ad Utilities is the usual 90 making you're total 1,690 dollars." Allen handed him the money and he printed out the receipt and headed it to Allen. The exchange complete she motioned for Howard to fallow her as she made her way to her suite.

Howard looked at Allen oddly, "Isn't that a steep price?"

"Not if I want to hide the fact that the portal exits into the arc, heaven help the poor soul that breaks in and finds his way to the 'patio' he will be sure to find it is not what it appears." Allen said opening her Suite up and picking up the box by her door. It wasn't very big about the size of a jewelery box and was wrapped in brown paper the only notion it was for her was the address on it.

Once Link entered he closed the door behind him while Allen tended to her 'package' Courtesy got the better of him and he peered over her shoulder to see her open a rosewood case inside were two semiautomatic guns and a letter. "what?" he asked.

"Oh Irish Maiden and Velveteen" Allen said; "I had no need for them as an exorcist so before I went to the Order I left them with someone special till the Earl was killed. Irish Maiden was designed to be held in my Innocence hand with no trigger guard." Sure enough moving the letter on top revealed the black gun with neon green letters to have a slightly off appearance due to the missing strip of metal.

"Why would you need such odd weapons?" asked Link

"I use to be a demon hunter; there were nothing like the earls Akuma back than. The pay was well but between Cross and Myself I only ever managed to save a little here and there. These guns were made by someone special to this world, he thought me much in the small amount of time before Mana died.

They were like brothers and even Neah remembers this figure well. But he said to have vanished, something he is quite often to do, I wonder how long it will take him to return this time." Allen mussed for a moment than put the letter back in the case and carried it with her. "Come than Link to Central we go, Ten dollars says they want the Arc back and are refusing to let me hunt the remaining Akuma because of it."

Link just snorted; a thing Allen registered as a 'Crows don't laugh but I thought it was funny' anyhow. The trip there was only stalled by Allens request to let her change where in she left the guns in the room but took the note within to read later.

When Allen was changed and cleaned up her makeup removed she activated a portal to the central branch shattering it after Link had arrived behind her. He didn't say a word but Allen knew he was grateful she decided to Change into a New Exorcist Uniform before arriving.

Howard knew Allen didn't see a reason for the uniform In truth she was the last TRUE Dark Order exorcist the rest where just guards and watchmen that patrolled Vatican city. It sometimes sickened Allen to know she was keep on with the rouse being "she was their general" when they took more orders form her superiors.

Allen knew she would not be missed if she left there was only Link who would never truly miss her in his old age. Thou He didn't look it Allen knew it was only because of the experiments that were done to him that kept him looking like a 20yr old. The only reason he would miss her is because as strange as it was ever since that night in the Cell Allen became the ONLY person Link confided in. Allen admitted that she would miss him when he passed.

But preferred to think of that when it happened instead of now. Now he was just a Old man in a young mans skin, how he must think of him self as a Akuma at times. It was no secret to her that he already thought himself somewhat a monster. For all that he let happen to Allen, he Accused himself for a lot of her pain in tows years but Allen had long since forgiven the monster that caused it.

Once entering the building they were greeted by the Council of higher ups awaiting their arrival. Sure enough one spoke. "Good to see you arrived safely Walker." He said; "This may come as some what of a surprise to you this time but its in concerns to the Arc of the Noah."

Allen held out hr hand towards Link Who scoffed about an old man and his betting habits before forking over the cash. Some members of the council sneered at the transaction where as others tried toe sniffle their laughter. This was bound to be one hell of a meeting.

~Forest in the Alps Hidden Lou~

The great owl-like creator stood in the doorway observing her master He was drinking heavily thou she thought no need for there to be such. Her healing ability had long since helped cure his periodical child of the aliments he suffered from, they removed the dreadful shard that held him prisoner.

She thought it must have been the letter, but there was nothing her lord could do against the hand of fate. He was powerful yes but even the great Sparda could not waver the destiny of a child touched by a Fragment of God's Power. Truth was even she was concerned for Allen's well being at this point it was why she sent the guns back to her after all. She could only hope the young hunter was able to read the letter before it was too late.


	4. Little Angel

**Chapter Three: Little Angel**

Allen let out a stiffed Yawn, the argument with the Vatican had gone on for hours. Three was a lot of arguing for based off her being on their side, she didn't want them to think her a traitor again and what such. All however were turned down Allen had reminded them the Vatican abused the arc before and offered no proof or compensation should it happen again.

Because of the first offense and the added fact of the forbidden knowledge Allen told them she couldn't even fashion portals for them anymore. The threat that another Adam incident could happen again was too great. They tried using this against her but she reminded them that Neah the Musician was always a guardian of the knowledge hidden in the arc. Allen's purpose was first to protect the forbidden knowledge even if that meant using it against the others that wanted it.

The Vatican knew this well but to spite that they still didn't take her Resignation well. Yep that was right Allen had outright QUIT the Vatican. They accused her of turning her back on god something she told them she didn't do or would do because of her unique reliance on her innocence. But the stubborn men refused to listen to the only non virgin 'nun' in there eyes.

After all this Allen wanted to spit in their tea and make them swallow their own crap for desert. Allen had found that over time her tolerance for human connection wavered and was grateful to have meet the half demon Dante. If not for Dante reminding her she was bound to Sparda's bloodline she may have killed the humans just now for their outrage and so had decided a fitting look was necessary. She wanted to give Dante something a little special for reminding her who she was before she was a Exorcist.

Truth be told she wanted the thrill of hunting with him, he was so different yet so much alike the few she wanted to protect. All that was her family had died of old age and she was a bit nostalgic, Dante was a much wanted distraction. She welcomed his quarks having dealt with them before she knew how to play him to get him to aether strike or lay off. And tonight she relatively didn't care how far they went with it, she was not a brittle or innocent as people wanted to think.

And so after changing into normal street cloths she went to the mall entered a shop the other girls usually shop at looking for something a little more revealing, her Noah half wanted to play and she wasn't about to deny it. It took about an hour of mixing and matching but she finally found something she could hide her guns in, it was also a nice compliant to the whole gunslinger them.

The bright side to it was it was entirely WHITE leather with the exception of the panties thy highs and garter belt that were a deep black in color. The whole set was accented by ribbons of opposing colors on the thy-highs and very see through Lacey PVC corset. This time she would use her wings to bring out the them, she would have to shrink them but that wasn't a problem.

Allen was looking forward to her work but first she had to make sure to move and NOT tell the Vatican where to. They could always contact her through Timcampy if any Akuma showed up anyhow. Speaking of said golem Allen knew exactly what to do with the little guy in the combo and that led to her next stop.

"Good-evening madam" the gentlemanly jeweler greeted her. "is there anything you have you're eyes set on?" the man eyes the brand-name of the other store bag with a little detest but keep his manes anyhow.

for this occasion Allen used her Neah voice and in a very melodic manner. "why yes you see my favorite necklace broke. I was wondering if you could fix its clasp so I can wear It tonight for I am to see someone special." she showed him the piece and his look changed to one of understanding.

"I see this should take no time at all in fact I have the prefect kind for you. An elegant toggle clasp in platinum and gold should accent the piece nicely and with our service I can assure it will maintain its original value and than some. It will be $700 to repair and I will be sure to polish and offer a nice case for you as well."

"Red velvet on the case, and please if you can fix it now I fear I may be late if I stay longer." she said handing him a Credit card the mane eyes brightened up and in less than 5 minuets Allen was on her way with a set of matching earnings as well the man giving his best wishes to the 'lucky gentleman' who was to get such a special gift tonight.

After the mall Allen made her way to her workplace right afterwords only stooping by the arc long enough to take a shower and pick up some other accessory including her gun-case the note and guns still inside. The ladies giving Allen strange looks and the owner glaring it her in a confused manner. "Ah sorry I'm a little late pops, I have to change in the dressing rooms in regards to the new outfit I acquired recently I didn't think getting my old necklace fixed would take so long."

the old man nodded, "Room seven was reserved for you tonight as requested, I certainly hope you plain on knocking Dante off his feet tonight he is one of our best customers."

"That is why I requested a bottle of his usual I'll go set up and prepare myself." she said a smile on her face.

"Oi Allen" he said Allen looked at him for a moment. "where did you get that wicked looking scar on you're face?"

"Ah I have had it for a long while now, Don't worry I have my makeup in my bag thou I don't think I will be needing it. I did take the scar into mind when I picked this outfit." she winked and went upstairs to get ready for the opening of LovePlanet for the night.

The other girls and old man shook their heads wondering what mastiff the Marionette was up to.

About thirty minuets later another customer was Early, "Wow Dante," said the owner noticing the looks on him Dante was actually wearing something nice, a black vest red undershirt and black leather trousers. "Why on earth would you get all dressed up?"

The platinum haired man just grinned, he had a felling he was going to wanted to be dressed nicely for tonight thou he had no idea why.

As for everyone else a group of Gasps and whistles form the patrons entering brought the two males attention to the little surprise awaiting by the stairs to the private rooms. There stood Allen in a Burlesque dress hiked so high the bottom of the Mesh panties could be seen under the Red wrap she used as a skirt. Accented by red roses and of course Timcampy sitting amidst them. The see through Corsets had it's ribbons replaced with some read ones and the black thy high's were given a similar treatment.

She didn't wear a wig instead had her long white hair tied up with read robins and black feather charm. It was styled to cover her scared eye around her neck was the special necklace Sparda gave to her. Dante recognized it instantly but it was the white Leather slave collar with a pink Lotus above it that cough his attention. "Ah Master has arrived." Allen hummed making her way over to Dante.

Some of the men glared at the hunter and the lovely image that had entered their vision. The owner felt that by the end of the night Allen was gonna have bigger fans than his best stripier. The old man however didn't utter a word as Allen guided Dante upstairs to the private room where they were more than likely gonna spend Alien's entire shift doing things he didn't want to know. The old man had to admit one thing Allen being a little late was worth it, and she was definitely gonna treat Dante to something special.


End file.
